We propose to develop a digital radio-frequency (RF) telemeter to wirelessly transmit sensor signals to the control unit of a Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) system. The telemetry link will eliminate the cumbersome, prone-to-breakage and cosmetically-unacceptable wiring that has been employed in existing FES systems to interconnect the command/feedback sensors, mounted near body extremities, with the control unit worn on the waist belt. This addition of a convenient, reliable and invisible sensor- controller link will enhance the patient-acceptability of current FES technology and improve the quality of life for the large population suffering from spinal cord injury, stroke and other neurological disorders. The completed Phase I study has proven the feasibility of establishing a reliable RF link in a simulated FES application environment. During Phase II of the project, a patient system will be developed. The system configuration and specifications will be defined based on typical clinical requirements; the transmitter and receiver design will be improved based on Phase I results; the device volume and power consumption will be reduced by using custom integrated circuits; and comprehensive laboratory rest and field evaluation will be performed on the prototype device before entering Phase III production.